


If The Roles Were Reversed

by adri_bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Role Reversal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bee/pseuds/adri_bee
Summary: Tommy wakes up in Tubbo's place. Now it's his decision to choose L'Manburg or his best friend.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	If The Roles Were Reversed

_"I'm just letting you know that- Think about this: if the roles were reversed- everyone take a second- and you were getting up to some stupid shit, I'd bail you out. I wouldn't even bat an eye about 'should I fucking exile you'."_

*** 

When waking up that morning, Tommy immediately felt that something was wrong before even opening his eyes. It was warmer, the bed didn't feel the same, he didn't feel any holes in his clothes at all. He didn't feel his clothes.

He opened his eyes, being blinded by the light coming through the window. He stood up, his feet met with wooden plants on the floor instead of logs with rough bark still on them. This wasn't Logstedshire, no, this was L'Manburg. The familiar feeling of his home told him this right away. Well, that and the fact that there were about 5 flags in his view out of the window. The first thought that came to his mind was "get out." He wasn't supposed to be here, he's supposed to be exiled. 

Looking down at himself, he saw that there was no ripped red and white t-shirt on him, or the tan pants he usually wore. In their place was a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. 

"These are Tubbo's clothes…" Tommy whispered to himself, almost as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. On the wall hung a necktie and a black blazer, the New L'Manburg flag embroidered on the left shoulder. "This isn't right."

He jumped at a sudden knock at the door, debating on whether or not he should answer it. What if he'd be killed if he opened it? What if it's Tubbo, who would be very confused if he saw his friend in his presidential clothes. What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by another knock, and a familiar voice calling out to him. "Tommy, hurry up." The door opened and a red headed man entered the house. Fundy looked Tommy up and down, seeing that he wasn't completely dressed.

"Did you just wake up?"

"No-"

"Well come on then, finish getting ready, Dream's waiting for you, Mr. President."

_Mr. President? Dream's waiting? What the actual fuck._

"Wait, Fundy! Why is Dream waiting for me, exactly..?"

"Are you braindead?" Fundy joked, poking Tommy's head, "Tubbo's exile decision, remember?" Tommy, eyes widening, quickly nodded and shoved Fundy out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"This can't be happening. I'm in Tubbo's place? I'm exiling him? No no no no no no-" Tommy peeked out of the window, seeing the large obsidian walls and none other than Dream standing on them. He could see that he had more obsidian in his hand, reading to continue building the walls. 

"This is actually happening." Tommy sighed loudly, quickly deciding that he'd act as Tubbo for today and today only. He'd find a way to fix this messed up timeline as soon as this was finished.

***

Tommy made his way up onto the obsidian wall, followed by Fundy, Quackity, and a scared, guilty-looking Tubbo.

"Tommy."

"Dream."

"Well then, Mr. President. What's the verdict?"

Tommy stood there, glancing around at everything around him. It was at this moment he realized what a hard decision this actually was. He looked at L'Manburg standing there, tall and beautiful; but it felt as if the nation was staring back at him, judging him and the decision he had to make. He looked at Tubbo, who couldn't bear to make eye contact with his best friend. It was quite obvious he was terrified, and Tommy understood why. He had been exiled before waking up today, so he knows exactly how it would be for Tubbo. And Jesus Christ, he wasn't about to make his friend, his partner in crime, go through that same pain he had been going through.

"Tommy." Dream said expectantly.

"Dream, let me tell you something. You are not a part of L'Manburg. You can't fucking control us. You can't control me. I'm not one of your 'loyal followers' or whatever the fuck you see them as, because I know you sure as hell don't care for them.

"You wanna know my decision, Dream?" Tommy turned around to face Dream as he had been looking towards Tubbo the entire time, watching the hope grow in his friends eyes.

"Tubbo is not, and never will be, fucking exiled."

Anger grew inside Dream. He had enough of Tommy's defiance. This was his land, and he could control whoever he wanted. Tommy going against this infuriated him. Every. Single. Day.

Dream grabbed the sharpened axe from behind his back and lunged at Tommy, cutting the younger's clothes. The axe slit right above his heart, and Dream swung a second time in the exact same place. This time, it punctured the skin, and blood started seeping out.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo screamed, pain and grief filled his voice as the tears came rushing down his face. Quackity and Fundy had to hold him back from running towards his injured friend so Dream wouldn't hurt him either.

After one last swing of the netherite axe, Dream left without a word. Tubbo was let free by Fundy and Quackity, who both were beginning to cry. 

Tubbo immediately ran to Tommy, hugging him tightly. Tommy's blood soaked onto Tubbo's clothes.

"Tommy… Tommy, please say something…" Tubbo quietly pleaded, not ready to let his best friend go.

Fundy and Quackity couldn't bring themselves to say anything. They stood behind the two friends with tears in their eyes, also not ready to let Tommy go.

"Tommy, why the hell did you do that…" Tubbo whispered, letting go of Tommy. Fading blue eyes met Tubbo's, and a familiar, but weak laugh erupted from the injured boy.

"I couldn't let you go through the pain of being alone, guess that didn't work." Tommy gave a small smile, "I want you to take Dream down, Tubbo. For me." Tubbo nodded, scared if he spoke a word he would break down in even more tears. He watched as the bright blue of Tommy's eyes turned to a dark grey, and life was taken from him.

Tubbo screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY


End file.
